The Truth Will Out
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Dark Secrets have been plaguing Hazel Black's family for years. As Jacob and Nessie's only daughter, and the only one with the gift to automatically know someone's secrets after barely meeting them, she is the only one that knows the truth. What will happen when she runs away and meets the Cullens who haven't seen Nessie in 17 years? What'll happen when everyone's secrets come out?
1. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Running Away**

 **Hazel's POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned inwardly as my head throbbed painfully. I shifted my body slightly and heard a squeaking soundly. I opened my eyes slowly only to be blinded by the sudden bright light illuminating the room. I immediately shut my eyes again and that eased the pain my head only slightly. Part of me felt l like I was going to throw up and in these situations I knew the best thing would be just to lie down, close my eyes, and concentrate on my breathing.

Once I was sure that I wouldn't toss my cookies I opened my eyes ever so slowly and carefully again. The first thing I realized was that I was in a hospital room. The second thing I realized was that I was that I had a needle in my arm.

Wait a minute? Hospital? No I could not be here! I could not be in a hospital! They would know that I was different! If they tested my blood they would know that I wasn't exactly human. They would run all kinds of crazy tests on me and find some freaky crap in my DNA. No. I had to get out of here! My heart started beating fast and I started to hyperventilate.

Then I started to feel sick again and I had to lay back down in bed. I was in no way shape or form ready to attempt escaping a hospital and into a city that I didn't even know how to navigate.

I couldn't even remember how exactly I had ended up in the hospital in the first place. I could remember things up to a certain point but after that everything was a blur.

My starts back home with my family in Honolulu, Hawaii. My name is Hazel Black. Only daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. My father is a shape shifter who can transform into a powerful wolf. My mom is a hybrid of both humans and vampires. My older brother, Eric Black, inherited more of my mother's vampire traits. I inherited the human traits of both my parents. No wolf shifting abilities or vampire traits are present in me whatsoever.

Yes, I'm the daughter of supernatural creatures but I'm mostly human, and I hated it. Maybe I wouldn't hate it so much if my parents would've at least treated me like an equal. They had these crazy high standards for me and expected perfection out of me and I just couldn't take it anymore. No I'm not the perfect straight A 4.0 GPA student that they demanded I be. Just because my mom and my brother had/have perfect grades doesn't mean that I will. I tried my absolute hardest in school and that still didn't seem to be enough for them.

In my parents eyes my brother was the captain of the basketball team that managed to maintain a 4.0 GPA and I was just the girl that quit the cheerleading squad and struggled to maintain a B average. I was just the girl that had an attitude and talked back to her parents. I was just the girl that got in trouble for sneaking out at night. I was the girl that got in trouble for staying out late and skipping class one time. I was the only blemish in the perfect family full of perfect people.

I paid the price for being less than perfect. I was the one that was always getting screamed at while my brother struggled not to laugh at my misfortune. I was the one that got picked on and harassed at school. Not that my family knew or cared what was happening to me at school. I made the mistake of sleeping with one guy and suddenly I'm labeled a slut. A whore. An easy girl. Some guys took that as an invitation to sexually harass me by groping or grabbing my breasts. In their sick minds they thought that I enjoyed that kind of treatment.

I never told my family what was going on because I knew they wouldn't care. The only thing they cared about that was school related was my 'horrible' grades or my status as a 'quitter' because I quit cheerleading. The only reason that I even quit cheer in the first place is because I started to have serious balance issues. That was around the same time that I started getting these abnormally strong headaches as well. I loved cheerleading but my sudden balance issues put me and everyone else in danger. It was the coach who advised me to quit and go to a doctor. He had said that if I didn't quit on my own he was going to kick me off the team but he didn't want to have to do that. I didn't want him to do that either so I chose to quit on my own terms.

I didn't even get the chance to tell my parents the real reason why I quit. As soon as the words _I quit the cheerleading team_ left my mouth they both blew a gasket and started yelling at me about how 'we don't quit' in this family and 'there goes my chance at a scholarship'. I wanted to yell back that I'm only 14 years old and I still had plenty of chances to get a scholarship but I knew it was better to keep my mouth shut.

My headaches only seemed to grow in intensity and frequency from there on and out. They would often show up and when my dad was yelling at me about something I'd done. My dad actually thought that I was faking my headaches just to gain sympathy so that he'd be more lenient. Which of course only pissed him off more and usually made my punishments harsher as a result.

Yes, I was the only imperfect one in the family. Or so they thought anyway. The truth is that, while I was human in just about every sense of the word, I did have a secret power of my own. When I looked into someone's eyes I automatically knew their deepest darkest secrets. My mom, my brother, and father all had had secrets, hidden skeletons, that they never dared to share with one another.

One time my father lost control of his temper and nearly killed someone because he had made some sort of sexually degrading remark about my mom. He never said anything because he didn't want to appear weak to anyone. Eric secretly drunk often at parties and did drugs. He'll never admit it but he's addicted to cocaine. The only reason my parents haven't found out about his habits is because he only did it at parties or while on school grounds. He just knew how to avoid getting caught. Even though my brother had stronger vampire traits in him he was still susceptible to things like drug addiction. My mom's deepest darkest secret is that she cheated on my dad once before I was born. She and my dad had a fight and my mom went and sought comfort from one of her other friends. Another hybrid named Nahuel. She got pregnant with my brother. She secretly did a DNA test when Eric was born and discovered that Jacob wasn't the father.

It was around that time that my mom ran away from her family for reasons that my parents refused to tell me. Neither one of my parents had seen their families in nearly 17 years.

They all had secrets but held me up to the standards of perfection. I couldn't take it anymore and that's why I ran away. One of my friends gave me money that I used to buy a plane ticket at the airport. I chose the faraway destination of Chicago, Illnois. I was probably doing my parents a favor by removing myself from the picture.

When I landed I immediately began to search for a hotel but no one would let a 14 year old rent a room. I was crossing the street when my headache suddenly hit me with a vengeance. I temporarily lost my eyesight which caused me to freak out even more. I tripped and fell and the last thing I remember was hearing tires screeching to a halt somewhere nearby.

Then I woke up here in the hospital. That's it. That's my story.

"Oh you're awake?" a voice suddenly asked and effectively scaring the shit out of me.

It was a vampire. I knew that instantly just by looking at the man. He was a vampire that just happened to be a doctor? Why? Did it give him access to free blood or something?

"My name is Dr. Cullen but you may call me Carlisle," he said kindly. "What might your name be young one?"

"Hazel," I mumbled.

"Thank God you're awake Hazel. You didn't have any form of ID on you and I need to contact your family urgently to let them know where you are,'

"I don't have any family here," I quickly said.

"Your parents?"

"They're not here,"

The look on his face only grew increasingly concerned.

"Hazel how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 14 does it matter?"

"Yes it does matter because you fainted in the middle of the street and your parents need to be made aware of the situation,"

"I'm a runaway okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

"No that is not what I want to hear. Where are you from?"

"Hawaii,"

"Okay kid I'm not sure I want to know how you ended up here in Chicago but-"

"I don't want to go back home okay?"

"Hazel are you aware that you have a brain tumor?"

My silence and shocked expression was enough of an answer for him.

"I have a what?"

"A brain tumor. I was able to do some testing on you awhile ago and there is a sizable brain tumor that I'm almost sure is cancerous but since you're a minor I can't do anything without a parent's consent,"

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out once more.

 **Please Review**


	2. Talk

**Chapter 2: Talk**

 **Hazel's POV**

When I woke up again I could tell that it was much later in the morning. The skies were cloudy and overcast but there was enough sunlight peeking through to tell me it was morning.

I turned slightly to my right and saw that it was just past 8:30 in the morning. I yawned. The events of yesterday plus the Hawaii-Illinois time difference was really starting to take a toll on me.

"Oh Hazel you're awake," I jumped a little when I heard Dr. Cullen's voice.

"Jesus Christ you can't sneak up on a girl like that!"

"Sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you. I've just been worried about you since you passed out on me last night,"

A vampire was worried about me? Since when did full vampires like him genuinely care about other people?

"Hazel are you okay?" He asked. His golden eyes showing nothing but concern.

"I'm fine I guess,"

"Good because we really need to discuss some things,"

"By things you mean my family,"

He smiled. "Hazel they need to know what's going on-"

"Like they actually care what's going on in my life. They're probably glad I'm gone so they don't have to yell at me about what a disappointment I am,"

"Hazel I'm sure your family loves you and is worried sick about you right now,"

"Dr. Cullen with all due respect-" he raised a hand to stop me from speaking anymore.

"First of all I've told you to call me Carlisle and second of all you need your family rather you like it or not. I'm going to get you back to them one way or another,"

"Why do you even care about me? I'm just some runaway child that you don't even know,"

His face suddenly grew very hard and serious looking. "You just answered your very own question Hazel. You're a runaway child. That's why. Runaway children affect me in more ways than you could possibly imagine. I've been on the other side. Years ago someone who I love very much ran away-"

"Why would she run away if you loved her very much?" I couldn't help but ask.

He sighed sadly. "Years ago her parents, and the rest of her family for that matter, accused her of doing something she did not do. She was so upset that we didn't believe her that we caused her to run away. It was devastating. Her disappearance hurt us even more than what we thought she'd done,"

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"You see Hazel. No matter what you've done or haven't done I'm sure your family loves you and is as worried about you as we have been for our missing girl. We'd give anything to see her again,"

"I just-"

"Hazel you need support. You have a cancerous brain tumor and you're pregnant-"

"I'm what?"

"I guess you didn't know then did you? You're pregnant. The baby's heart started beating overnight,"

I was sure he didn't even realize his slip. I mean how could anyone 'hear' a baby's heartbeat without equipment? I didn't feel like calling him out on it though.

Pregnant. I guess I should've known. I had just skipped my period for the second time in a row. I'd gotten sick a few times but I thought it was stress.

Pregnant though. As if my parents weren't disappointed enough in me as it was.

"That complicates things," Carlisle said.

"What does?"

"Your pregnancy. We can't just operate on you and give you cancer treatments without risking the health of the fetus. That's an unborn baby in case you didn't know,"

"So what're we going to do then?"

"That is something that needs to be discussed with your parents since they are legally responsible for you,"

"It all boils down to that doesn't it?"

"Hazel if something isn't done soon Lord only knows what will happen but it's not good. Don't delay this any longer than necessary,"

When I didn't say anything he just sighed in frustration.

"You're so stubborn. Reminds me of Renesmee so much. I swear you're just as stubborn as she was,"

I could feel my heart stop. Renesmee. He just said the name 'Renesmee'. Same name as my mother who happens to be half vampire. There was no way in hell that it could be just a coincidence.

"Like my mom?" I blurted out without thinking.

Carlisle looked at me in confusion.

"Okay Carlisle right now might be a really good time to say that I know your secret. I know that you're a vampire. I know this because my mom is half vampire and my father, Jacob, is a werewolf but it can't be the same Renesmee. Can it?"

He stayed silent for three tense minutes before speaking again. "Your mother is Renesmee. My granddaughter is your mother?"

"I-"

"It's been so many years since she ran away with Jacob but I never imagined she would've had a kid. After so many years of searching for her..." he trailed off.

"Carlisle are you okay?" I was now worried about him.

His attention returned to me. "I'm okay kid. Where did you say you lived?"

"Hawaii. More specifically in the city of Honolulu on the Hawaiian island of Oahu. Why?"

"Excuse me a minute," he flew out the door not even bothering to keep it to a human speed.

I could only sit there and wonder what the good vampire doctor was doing.

He returned about twenty minutes later.

"Well Hazel I've just spoken with my family and explained everything that's happened and everything you just revealed to me,"

"Okay?" I was still confused.

"Tonight you will come home with me to meet the rest of the family and tomorrow we will be leaving,"

"We will?"

"My daughter just purchased nine airplane tickets on the first flight out to Honolulu tomorrow. One for each and every one of us including you. We are taking you home,"

 **Please Review**


	3. Missing Girl

**Chapter 3: Missing Girl**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt like I was on the verge of losing my mind completely. It had only been a few hours since Hazel, my daughter, my only daughter had gone missing. Simply vanishing without a trace.

I'd gone to her room to check on her only to discover that her bed was empty. I searched the entire house and neighborhood calling out her name over and over again but she was nowhere to be found.

I called my husband Jacob, who was still at work, and he rushed home as soon as I told him what happened. He ranted on and on about how he was going to 'ground her for the rest of eternity' for this.

It seemed that Jacob was more angry than worried. That made me mad. How is it possible that he wasn't even the least bit worried about our daughter? Our _human_ daughter. Anything could've happened to her and he's worried about punishing her when we find her!

However as more hours went by I could tell that his anger was beginning to melt away and be replaced by genuine concern and worry. I didn't realize it right away but I think Jacob was only angry in the beginning because he didn't want to believe that anything was truly wrong. That she'd simply gone to a friend's house without permission or something like that. However as more time passes without a sign from her he began to really get scared.

There had been no sign of an intruder so that only left one option. She had run away. What I couldn't understand was why. Why would she run away?

Had we been to hard on her? We just wanted her to get the best grades and be top of her class like her brother. We were still angry that she quit cheerleading because that would hurt her chances at a scholarship. She knew what was expected of her. We made it clear to her all the time.

I sighed. The worry inside of me only intensified with each passing minute. We had already reported her missing to the Honolulu Police Department. Jacob was currently running around the island looking for any trace of her. Meanwhile my son Eric was the most quiet about the whole situation.

I couldn't help but feel that this was God's way of punishing me for what I'd done. I'd run away when 17 years ago when my family falsely accused me of a bunch of bullshit and didn't believe me when I told them the truth. My own solution was to run away. I wondered if my parents were as worried about me then as I am about my daughter now? Probably not since they were still angry at me for what they thought I'd done.

I looked over at my son who was still sitting quietly on the couch. Running away wasn't the only sin I committed. I had been lying to Jacob and Eric for many many years. I cheated onJacob once years ago with Nahuel. I conceived Eric with Nahuel. I let Jacob believe the baby was his when I told him I was pregnant. I was afraid of how he'd react when I told him the truth. More importantly though I didn't want to hurt either one of my guys by revealing the truth.

I often listened to Jacob comparing Hazel to Eric. Jacob had often remarked that he wanted to retire as alpha already and that he wished his son would hurry up and phase so that he could take over as leader. A few nights ago Jacob said it again at dinner time and this time my daughter responded.

"I wish I could phase," she said. "I'd love to take over as alpha,"

Jacob laughed. Her father actually laughed. "You would not make a good alpha because you don't make the best decisions. Like quitting cheerleading and your grades would probably slip more,"

I could see how deeply that hurt my daughter I regret not saying anything now. I regret not defending my daughter and speaking up for her. I know Jacob loves her and only wants what's best for her but sometimes he unintentionally hurts her instead.

Hazel didn't say anything for the rest of dinner. She was trying to hide how hurt she was. Later on in the evening though I heard her crying softly in her bedroom.

When she left for school the following morning she seemed more distant than usual. Jacob went to work a little while later and than I did. I didn't see Jacob until almost 11pm that evening. That actually happened a lot where he had to stay at work late. Or he'd have to go back into the office after dinner. It seemed to become a much more frequent thing over the years.

Most nights I was actually alone. Usually it was just me and the kids. When Jacob was home he wasn't always in the best of moods. I don't know what went on at work to cause Jacob to become so distant to me and his kids. Or why he was so much harder on Hazel than Eric. Then again I was sort of like that with my kids as well.

Jacob and I had grown more distant over the years. On the rare times he wasn't busy at work I was busy at work. I was a veterinarian at the local animal hospital and that often required long hours as well. If I was being perfectly honestly with myself I could not remember the last time Jacob and I had made love together. I just know it's been years. There have been times when the thought of sleeping with another man, even if just for one night, has crossed my mind but I could never bring myself to cheat on him again. Once was enough to fill me with guilt until this very day.

As for my son? I didn't know much about what went on his life. I didn't know much about what went on in my daughter's life either. Maybe my family's been falling apart for years now and it took Hazel's disappearance just to prove it.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't continue to sit here and do nothing. I had to look for my daughter.

"Going to look for your sister. I can't just sit here any longer. Let me know if you hear anything," I say to Eric.

"Sure thing mom,"

With that I'm off. My eyes desperately scanned my surroundings as I drove around. I passed by beaches, parks, schools, everything.

My hands shook the steering wheel from all the nerves I was feeling. If something bad happened to Hazel I'd never forgive myself.

I heard a noise from my phone signaling that I got a text message. I looked and saw that it was Jacob.

 _I've just confirmed that she is no longer on the island. I've been speaking to several of her friends and one of them just admitted to lending Hazel enough money to leave. Though how she even got the money to lend Hazel in the first place is still a mystery. Heading to the police station now to report this to them._

If I thought I was scared before I was wrong. I was beyond terrified now! My 14 year old daughter was not even in Hawaii anymore!

I was responding to Jacob's message when I suddenly heard a series of frantic honking behind me. I looked up but it was too late.

My car had begun to drift across the dividing line into opposite traffic. I slammed into the other car with so much force that my own car flipped over twice. I was thrown from the car because in my haste to find my daughter I'd forgotten to put on my seatbelt.

I landed several feet away from the car. I could feel nothing but cuts and pain all over my body. I could feel my head swimming in and out of consciousness.

I heard several people screaming and some people calling 911.

"Nessie!"

I saw two people get out of the car that had been behind me. The one that had been honking desperately to get my attention on the danger that I wasn't able to avoid anymore.

Now I was sure I was having an injury induced hallucination. Because the last thing I remember was seeing my grandpa Carlisle bending over me desperately trying to keep me alive while grandma Esme watched on in horror.

 **Please Review**


End file.
